


Исповедь Люциуса Малфоя

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Мысли и страхи Люциуса Малфоя во время заключения в Азкабане.





	Исповедь Люциуса Малфоя

**_Д_** ень в Азкабане, день в Азкабане, день в Азкабане.... Ночь в Азкабане, ночь в Азкабане, ночь в Азкабане.... Время спуталось. Я не считаю дни. Я не желаю видеть Нарциссу, я не желаю видеть Драко. Мне не интересно слышать моих обвинителей. Абсолютно наплевать, что будет в прессе на следующее утро. Будут позорить? Смеяться? Мне плевать на всех крыс! Я был и буду верен только себе и своим идеалам!

Это место не для меня, оно больше подходит таким псинам, как ненавистный Сириус Блэк. Как же я сумел угодить сюда? Пришествие Темного Лорда... Твое пришествие привело твоих же последователей в Азкабан! В этом и есть твоя сила? Я сейчас не боюсь и тебя, мне плевать на тебя!

Азкабан будит во мне невиданную ярость. Ненависть.

Неужели кто-то сочувствует мне? Ах, бедный Люциус, он был таким величественным, он делал такие пожертвования.... Тупые идиоты! Да я как никто другой заслужил свое место здесь, я убийца, убийца! Но все равно это ошибка что я тут!

Все путается.

Дементоры вытягивают всю радость? У меня ее нет и не было. У меня вообще ничего не осталось. Я один. В этой темноте, в этом мраке. Я слышу только шорох их балахонов и дыхание. Их жажда испить мою душу до дна. И я уже не вижу смысла сопротивляться. Я хочу, чтобы все скорее закончилось. У меня больше нет цели, нет смысла.

Что? Я же еще недавно думал лишь о своей гордости! А теперь... А теперь я готов сдаться. 

Кто-то пришел? Северус? Как....Как ты сумел? Не важно.... Твои слова проходят мимо. Я уже ничего не слышу и не понимаю. Ты думаешь, я обезумел? Может быть. Шорох твоей мантии сопровождает твой уход.

Нарцисса... Драко... Это не дает мне покоя. Почему так больно? Потому что я все же сопротивляюсь. 

Просто шепчи мое имя Нарцисса и я услышу. Дементоры рядом, Дементоры так близко.... Они жаждут поцелуя со мной, пока я закован в кандалы, пока я их пленник и раб. Они не оставят меня в покое даже если я буду просить о помиловании. Сдаться на их волю.... 

Но я никогда и ни у кого не буду просить милости! Ни за что!

Но я не могу. Я поднимаюсь с колен и начинаю что-то кричать. Громко и истерично. Дементорам все равно. А я кричу. Я кричу и в моем крике возможно хоть кто-то разберет: «Ты, ты, ты!» Я кричу свою исповедь каким-то неведомым богам, а моей жене скажут, что я сошел с ума и взываю непонятно к кому. А я кричу пронзительно и громко. Я падаю на колени. Прости меня. Я оставил тебя, я подвел и предал. Я проиграл.

Но нет... Я снова встаю с колен. И начинаю истошно кричать, не давая забрать мою единственную радость и мой смысл...

Я никогда не встану ни перед кем на колени и не буду просить милости!

Свобода. Как можно охарактеризовать свободу? Я амнистирован, но не свободен. Я снова стою на коленях. Перед моим лордом. Я ползаю в его ногах, молю простить за все ошибки, дать шанс. Он возвышается надо мной как статуя, с палочкой в руках, в любой момент готов вынести приговор. 

А я ползаю в его ногах. Если об этом узнают в Ордене Феникса наверняка скажут как позорится Люциус перед своим господином! Но всем этим идиотам даже не понять, что за свою жизнь я и ползать бы не стал. Я всегда был смелым. Но молодость прошла и пришло время платить за ошибки. 

С неба падает пепел. Белый пепел. А я молю принять меня обратно. Всем кто видит это, всем кто услышит об этом не понять того, что понял я. Что я наделал, что я натворил..... 

А единственный мой кошмар это увидеть, как его палочка будет направлена в сторону Нарциссы и Драко. Той Нарциссы, которой я кричал в Азкабане, которой посвящал свою исповедь. Наш Драко, ради жизни которого, я готов ползать в ногах этой воскресшей мумии. 

Теперь у него есть, что у меня отнять, ему есть чем шантажировать меня. Я вымаливал милость не за себя. Моя жена! Мой сын! Мой смысл... Только лишь бы он не догадался. Пусть думает, что я так трясусь за себя. Да ему и не понять. Он не знает как это — отдать жизнь за собственное дитя. 

Ох, как невольно прошла у меня параллель с Поттерами... Но это не значит, что я сожалею. 

Хотел ли я теперь уничтожения всех грязнокровок? Хотел ли я такой власти как Воландеморт? Нет. Возможно теперь я хотел бы, чтобы мой сын смог пожить, создать семью... Но я прекрасно знаю, что Темный лорд убьет его, как только он станет ему не угоден. 

А значит.... Я должен забыть о своих мыслях и чувствах. Я буду выполнять любую его прихоть. Украсть — украду, убить — убью, замучить до смерти — замучаю. Теперь каждый сам за себя, а я за свою семью. И чтобы он не тронул их, я должен быть ему полезен.

Именно поэтому я сейчас встаю и выполняю все поручения Темного Лорда. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить свою семью от него. 

Люциус с привычной гордой осанкой прошел мимо других Пожирателей. Его спина невольно сутулилась лишь при Темном Лорде, а при этих он не собирался скрывать своего величия и достоинства. Да, они все еще остались при нем. Люциус Малфой не тот, кто просто сдастся и опустит руки. В отличие от большинства этих крыс именно он продолжал дело своего господина.

Снейп тут, какая прелесть... Вот кого надо попросить помощи. Так стыдно и неудобно просить наблюдать за своим непутевым сыном. 

Нарцисса снова паникует и перешептывается с Беллой. Ах, балует она мальчишку, балует. Опекает Драко как дитя и продолжает ныть сестрице. Люциус видит укоризненный взгляд в свою сторону.

— Ты жестокий...

— Я Малфой, Нарцисса. Люциус Малфой. Я никогда не был и не буду другим.

— Тебе все равно, что с ним будет!

Быть сильным, быть холодным, быть беспощадным... быть Малфоем.

В отличие от большинства Пожирателей именно он продолжал дело своего господина... И именно он, возможно, заплатит самую высокую цену за свои деяния. Кто отвечает за грехи родителей?..


End file.
